Nicotinic and muscarinic receptors are the two distinct types of cholinergic receptors named after their selectivity for muscarine and nicotine, respectively. The cholinergic system is the neurotransmitter system that best correlates with memory and cognitive functions. Traditionally, the cholinergic hypothesis for senile dementia of the Alzheimer type (SDAT) has focused on muscarinic acetylcholine receptors (mAChR), and only recently an interest in the role of the nicotinic acetylcholine receptors (nAChR) in SDAT has emerged. This interest was spurred by the relatively recent discovery that nAChR are not only located on the skeletal muscle but also in the brain.
It has been shown that the number of nAChR were decreased in SDAT patients (Nordberg et al., J. Neurosci. Res.Vol. 31, pp. 103-111 (1992); Giacobini, Advances in Experimental Medicine and Biology, Vol. 296, pp.9205-9295, (1993); Schroeder et al., Neurobiol. of Aging, Vol. 12, pp. 259-262, (1991); Whitehouse et al., Neurology, Vol. 38, pp. 720-723, (1988); Flynn and Mash, J. Neurochem., Vol. 47, pp. 8702-8702, (1993)). Similar deficiencies in choline acetyltransferase activity and acetylcholine synthesis suggest that presynaptic receptors on cholinergic nerve terminals are preferentially lost in SDAT (Nordberg, J. Reprod. Fert. Suppl., Vol 46, pp. 145-154, (1993)). Therefore, it has been assumed that the loss of nAChR may correlate with age related onset of disorders of memory and cognitive functions, and that nicotinic replacement therapy may prove beneficial in SDAT. Indeed nicotine improved attention and memory in healthy humans (Warburton, Prog. Neuro. Psychopharmacol. Biol. Psychiatry, Vol. 16, pp. 181-191, (1992)) as well as in Alzheimer's disease patients, (Jones et al., Psychopharmacology, Vol. 108, pp. 485-494, (1992); Gitelman and Prohovnik, Neurobiol. of Aging, Vol. 13, pp. 313-318, (1992); Newhouse et al., Psychopharmacology, Vol. 95, pp. 171-175, (1988); Sahakian et al., Br. J. Psychiatry, Vol.154, pp. 9004-904, (1993)). Further the nicotinic antagonist mecamylamine has been shown to cause cognitive impairment in an age related way, (Newhouse et al., Neuropsychopharmacology, Vol 10, pp. 93-107, (1994)).
Parkinson's disease (PD) is a debilitating neurodegenerative disease, presently of unknown etiology, characterized by tremors and muscular rigidity. There is evidence that nicotine may also have beneficial effects in PD. Studies show that smoking may protect against the development of PD, (Ishikawa and Mmiyatake, J. Neurol. Sci., Vol. 117, pp. 28-32, (1993); Godwin-Austen et al., J. Neurol. Neurosurg. Psychiat., Vol. 45, pp. 577-581, (1982); Reavill, in Nicotine psychopharmacology: Molecular, cellular and behavioral aspects, pp. 307-340, Oxford University Press, (1990)), and that chronic nicotine may protect against cell loss in the substantia nigra caused by lesioning (Janson and Moller, Neuroscience, Vol. 57, 931-941, (1993)). Nicotine has also shown beneficial effects in Tourette's syndrome (Sanberg et al., Biomed. Phamacother., Vol. 43, pp. 19-23, (1989)). Alleviation of negative psychotic symptoms, known as the hypofrontality syndrome in schizophrenia, by nicotinic agonists, have been suggested by data showing that nicotine stimulates dopamine release in the nucleus accumbens more potently than in striatum, (Rowell et al. J. Neurochem., Vol. 49, pp. 1449-1454, (1987); Giorguieff-Chesselet et al., Life Sciences, Vol. 25, pp. 1257-1262, (1979)), by nicotinic reversal of inactivation of prefrontal neurons (Svenson et al., In the Biology of Nicotine dependence., pp. 169-185, New York, (1990)), and by the observation that nicotine will potentiate dopaminergic effects in various behavioral models, (Reavill, in Nicotine psychopharmacology: Molecular, cellular and behavioral aspects, pp. 307-340, Oxford University Press, (1990); Rosecrans et al., Psychopharmacol. Commmun., Vol. 2, pp. 349-356, (1976); Reavill and Stolerman, J. Psychopharmacol., Vol. 1, pp. 264, (1987)).
In recent years there have been several studies on the effects of nicotine and food consumption and associated changes in body weight in rat and human. (Greenberg et al., Addictive behaviours, Vol. 7, pp. 317-331, (1982) and Greenberg et al., Psychopharmacology, Vol. 90, pp. 101-105, (1984)). The appetite effects of nicotine have been suggested to be mediated via modulation of CCK peptides in the paraventricular hypothalamic nucleus (Fuxe et al., Acta Physiologica Scandinavica, Vol. 125, pp. 437-443, (1985)).
EP 414394 discloses a class of methyleneazabicyclic compounds, substituted with a five membered heterocyclic ring described as cholinergic compounds which enhance acetylcholine function via an action at muscarinic receptors within the central nervous system.